Stolen Son
by Magi Silverwolf
Summary: Ana never had a child.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own the original canon nor am I making any profit from writing this piece. All works are accredited to their original authors, performers, and producers while this piece is mine. No copyright infringement is intended. I acknowledge that all views and opinions expressed herein are merely my interpretations of the characters and situations found within the original canon and may not reflect the views and opinions of the original author(s), producer(s), and/or other people.

 **Warnings:** This story may contain material that is not suitable for all audiences and may offend some readers. Please utilize understanding of personal sensitivities before and while reading.

 **Author's Note(s):** Another month, another challenge. This month's focus is on female characters. So, of course, I'm using it as an excuse to write some Ana appreciation fics.

 **Challenge Information:**  
 **Fill Number** : 01  
 **Representation(s)** : Ana Jarvis; Fertility Issues  
 **Bonus Challenges** : n/a  
 **Word Count** : 926 (Story Only); 941 (Story & Epigraph)

-= LP =-  
Stolen Son  
-= LP =-  
"Biology is the least of what makes someone a mother."  
– Oprah Winfrey  
-= LP =-

Ana Jarvis never had a child. Her marriage was still new when her encounter with Whitney Frost stole that chance from her forever. It tore up her Edwin a great deal, but Ana never shed a tear after their mutual breakdown in the hospital. Things happen, and one can only adapt because stopping was not an option.

Life is for living.

Knowing that did not stop her from worrying. Mr. Stark and Miss Carter had such adventures at their organization, and Edwin was often with them. Whatever will happen will happen and worrying does not truly achieve anything. It was human nature, though, and who was she to deny how the Lord made His children?

It wore on her occasionally. After Miss Carbonelli came into their lives, and quickly became Mrs. Stark, it was especially hard. It took great fortitude to watch Maria gain and lose what Ana had been completely denied. No amount of charity work would fill empty arms which longed to be filled; no amount of hobbies could fill the empty hours. Maria confided that she was beginning to think maybe she was never meant to have a child, that even if she succeeded at giving Howard his heir, she would probably not be as good a mother as she was at helping others. Like she was confessing a secret, Maria shared her fears and growing sense of apathy at the thought of motherhood. Ana knew her reassurances were hollow.

Life can only be understood in hindsight.

They almost lost both Maria and Anthony when the labor started too soon. For weeks, the pair hovered somewhere between life and death, and with them, the rest of the household were there as well. Ana stayed close to Maria during the hospital stay. For all that she had made peace with never having children, she couldn't bring herself to see the babe, vicariously hurting for the woman she had come to view as much as a friend as she did Miss Carter.

Ana heard him sometimes. She knew it had to be him. No one but a Stark could be so loud and demanding, even when close to dying. Edwin told her that Howard planned on having the boy christened _Anthony_ if he lived. All she could think of when she heard the cries echoing through the maternity ward was how the name fit, that there was no way the little one would ever allow himself to be anything but _found_. Even if no one was looking for him, he was going to demand that they at least knew he was there.

Maria usually pressed her pillow to her ears and rolled onto her side, clearly determined to escape the noise. Ana didn't understand, not completely. God gives what He does, and it is the test of humanity in how they handle it. Ana may not have understood why Maria didn't feel the same urge that Ana did at Anthony's cries, to hold him and comfort him, but what did she know about motherhood?

She had never had a child, would never have a child.

In the end, Ana couldn't stay away. She hadn't meant to wander into the nursery. She had only meant to find Edwin, to let him know that Miss Carter had arrived to escort Maria back to the mansion. Her husband was nowhere to be seen when she saw the child she knew had to be Anthony. Who else but a Stark would already be reaching for the stars? Ana intercepted the tisking nurse moving with clear intent to tuck those flailing limbs back into the blankets.

"He screams, ma'am," the woman explained, already sounding tired, "if he's left uncovered like that. Once he starts, nothing gets him to stop, except for that British chap that's been hovering about the place."

"My Edwin is very experienced at handling fussy Starks," Ana countered. The woman held her hands up in surrender before moving over to a different infant. It was a clear concession of the problem.

Anthony's gurgling was starting to turn _fussy_ , a likely precursor to the screaming that the nurse had mentioned. Acting on impulse, Ana stepped up to the bassinet and let her hand rest on the small belly. The fussing ceased as dark blue eyes blinked up at her. His little fists swung wildly, still mostly beyond his control, until first one then the other hit her arm. They spasmed open, only to close around the folds of fabric on her sleeve. Only two weeks old and already trying to identify the people who show themselves, to reach for them and hold on tight. Grief swelled in her heart at what Maria was pushing away, of what didn't seem to be calling to Maria. Her fingers drummed against his tiny chest, gentle but restless. He puffed a breath at her, giving matching tugs to the sleeve.

"Hello there, little bug," she whispered, meeting the too-observant gaze of the babe. Anthony tugged rapidly on the sleeve. One hand slipped loose to flail again. His face flushed as he took a deep breath to no doubt begin crying in earnest. "Shh, baby boy," she soothed, capturing the still flailing fist with her other hand. It was easy to get his fingers to uncurl and then curl around one of hers. "None of that now. I've got you, little bug."

' _And I always will_ ,' she silently promised as he took to staring again while refusing to let go.

Ana never had a child.

That didn't mean she never had a son.

-= LP =-  
An Ending  
-= LP =-


End file.
